A Spider With Monstergirls
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto somehow finds himself in a strange lab, not realising that his life is gonna change for the weird and risque for here on out, along with gain new powers from a strange spider how will he live from now on, the way he always had, by being unpredictable, only this time Spider/Ninja-style, though it'll be difficult with a group of Monstergirls. Up for Adoption.


**As everyone knows, from time to time, I've been writing a few Spider-Naruto Crossovers, so I thought, why not have this sort of idea, just to flip things up a little, and I figured it would be funny.**

**A Spider With Monstergirls**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Unknown Lab**

As everyone knows, demi-humans have made an appearance in the world, along with both humans and demi-humans creating laws so each side doesn't harm the other and gradually become better friends for it.

But just after the demi-humans appeared, a few humans got it in their head to try and experiment on some of them, though thankfully they were dealt with before anything happened, though one of the scientist's lab was well hidden and nobody knew where it was, the scientist unfortunately took the secret with him, since he didn't want anybody finding his research, he hanged himself in his cell, making sure no-one would steal from him.

It's been a few years since then, along with the laws being put in place, and the Lab remained undisturbed.

That is until a portal opened and something literally shot out of it, the moment the poor person was fired the portal closed, causing the person to hit some small cryo-containers, causing them to smash, with most of them holding dead spiders inside them, though somehow only one was able to survive.

Slowly sitting up and rubbing his head to get the dizziness out of his system, the person was a 13 year old spiky-haired blond, having burnt, near crisped orange pants on, showing that whatever happened to him no living organism would've survived, though thankfully, the teen had a sentient giant chakra battery in the form of a giant nine tailed fox in his gut, so he was lucky there.

Managing to get some of his focus back, he saw that he was in some sort of strange lab, "What the heck is this place, looks far too clean to be a hospital!?"

While looking around, he failed to notice a spider crawling on the ceiling, as Naruto looked around he spotted some strange and advance, for his world, equipment, he couldn't really help himself, ever since he got Tsunade to return to the village, he'd sometimes sneak into the hospital to see what she was doing, making him curious at the equipment and sometimes start playing with it, which he got a bash on the head for making a mess.

Though as he was reaching out to touch some of the more advanced equipment, the spider on the ceiling was slowly webbing down, before anything, it landed on Naruto's bare back and started crawling all over it, causing Naruto to jump and start trying to get the irritating thing, after a while he managed to grab whatever it was and brought it towards his face, but the moment he spotted it, the spider suddenly bit him, making him let go and drop it on the floor, but before it could scurry away, out of instinct Naruto stepped on it, "HA, that's what you get for making my back itchy, ya know!"

Once that was done, Naruto looked at his hand, seeing the red and slightly yellow bite mark from where the spider had sunk it's fangs into him, "Damn that's smart, it's a good thing I've got the fox for my healing, who knows what that spider would do!"

As he was about to walk around, hoping to find an exit, suddenly he began to feel woozy, almost as if the room was spinning, before he knew it he collapsed on the floor in an unconscious heap.

While Naruto was unconscious, he didn't know that the mad scientist was studying the blood of one of the spider-demis, called an Arachne, during the test he wanted to know what results the blood would have if injected into a normal spider, at first it didn't work, but the end result was a few of the spiders that survived, unfortunately he couldn't run anymore tests because he was found out, so he put the spiders into storage, i.e. cryo-containers and left his lab, but because of how paranoid the man was, he was afraid some will know about his lab, which is why he committed suicide, that is until Naruto arrived.

**Next Day**

A pair of blue eyes opened, looking around he could see that he was laying on the floor of the cool lab, yet for some reason, he felt great, almost like his body was better than ever.

He began standing up, yet he noticed that he seemed taller now, "Huh, this is really weird?"

Looking down he suddenly noticed that his body wasn't just skin and bones anymore, "What the!? What happened to my body!?"

He could see his body has somehow gained a more muscular appearance, he could feel his strength was better than ever, yet he felt that it was more towards speed than anything else, then his eyes widened, "Wait, this can't be because of that spider, right, I mean, I've been bit by bugs before but they never did this to me!?"

Shaking his head, he decided to leave it be for now, the best thing for him to do is try and find away out of the lab.

After a few tries, he managed to find the exit, though as he opened the door a sudden tingling tickled his brain, almost like it was telling to...

On instinct he leapt out of the door, somehow clearing all the way to a building on the other side of the street, with good reason too.

"**BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**"

It turns out, the lab under the vacant lot suddenly exploded, turns out the scientist had set the lab to blow up when someone opens the door, he just never thought that a portal would open inside the lab so it didn't go off until after Naruto exited the place.

While he watched the doorway to the lab destroy everything inside, he suddenly realised something, "Wait, how am I sticking to the wall without chakra!?"

Turns out because of his instincts, Naruto had ended up on the side of a building in a crawled position and on instinct he was sticking to the surface like a spider would, "Okay, something tells me that spider wasn't just a normal spider."

Quickly climbing up the building, once he reached the top he noticed one thing, "I am definitely NOT in the Elemental Nations anymore." Since along his vision was tall buildings as far as the eye could see, "DAMN YOU SASUKE-TEME, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

**3 Years Later**

As it turns out, the place where Naruto had landed wasn't that bad, granted you still had conflicts, but compared to the Elemental Nations they were baby tantrums than anything else.

But the one drawback for him was that he had to go to school, though thankfully, he managed to figure out the secret to Shadow Clones about them passing on their memories and experience, not physical but mental experience, which he was angry about because Kakashi could've told him about it, yet the masked man was too busy being like everyone else and kiss the Uchiha's butt.

He was also upset that Jiraiya didn't say anything about it, though that's probably because the old perv thought that Kakashi already told Naruto about it.

Anyway, thanks to the clones, Naruto somehow became smarter than he was, plus with the teachers not being bias to him, he actually began enjoying school, and thanks to his "spider-like" focus, he became smart enough to actually make his own equipment, along with developing his own personal A.I. system.

He also became a wiz with chemistry, though that could be because he used chemistry in Konoha for his pranks, the teachers just helped him improve his field of expertise, not realising that they were helping him create his own version of web fluids.

Now, after those 3 years of self-improving, along with becoming taller, thanks to his more spider-like metabolism, he had to eat other things besides ramen, which he couldn't help but groan in sadness about.

Yet after a painstakingly long time, he had managed to make his very own, spider suit, along with web-shooters and other gadgets to help him, because as it turned out, some people, and demi-humans, didn't follow the law of both species not harming each other, so Naruto figured the best the to is to lend a helping hand every now and again, but he didn't want people to know who he is since he wants to live a semi-ordinary life.

Though he managed to buy a house because Jiraiya, in his "infinite" wisdom, had sealed his books on the back of Naruto one time, while he was sleeping, and Naruto was a heavy sleeper back then, but seeing as he had no money, Naruto decided to publish the perv's books and use the royalty checks to buy himself a comfy home, though after seeing how much the books were making Naruto couldn't stop his cursing for a few hours, since he realised that the perv was loaded but decided to steal from Naruto's own pocket, though it's probably because the super pervert used his money for women and booze.

At the moment though, life was good for Naruto, though it would've been good if a certain Lamia hadn't sneaked into his room again and wrapped herself around him, giving him the squeeze, literally.

His eye was twitching, "Miia-chan, come on, it's time to wake up!" Your probably wondering why Naruto's spider-sense didn't go off when Miia sneaked in bed with him, that's because he wasn't in danger then, but as soon as she began cuddling with him, her tail subconsciously wrapped around him, but his senses went off a little too late, since Miia didn't have any bad intention, though she had other "bad" intentions instead.

The snake-girl moaned slightly, "Mmmm, just five more minuetes~ actually, just five more degrees~" She couldn't help but tighten her hold on him more, though if he didn't have spider-strength and his chakra he probably would've dislocated something.

Though that doesn't mean he wasn't uncomfortable, since when she said that, she ended up pushing his head in between her breasts, causing him to slowly suffocate, as well as have a red face at the fact he was in her valley, which she ended up trying to pull him in even more, causing one of her nipples to pop out, making Naruto's eye twitch even more.

Suddenly something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, "_Wait, is that Miia-chan's tail-end, I guess I've got no choice but to do it again!_" He would've said it out loud, but his mouth was covered by the Lamia's breast, so reaching out, using some of his spider-strength, since he didn't want to hurt Miia, he managed to grab her tail, causing Miia to suddenly shoot up in a strangled moan.

Naruto began playing with her tail, which caused the girl to loosen her hold on him slightly, which allowed Naruto to bring his other hand up and grab the tail that was holding his mouth closed and pushed it away from his mouth, taking mouthfuls of air, while trying to ignore the blissful moans of erotica that was coming from Miia.

Once his arms were free, along with his upper body, his spider-senses quickly tingled, allowing him to quickly block Miia's tail from wrapping around his neck, but unfortunately Miia still managed to push his head into her valley again, but due to the stimuli of her tail, she ended up having an orgasmic eruption, luckily he used his chakra and spider-strength to strengthen his bones and joints, so she couldn't squeeze him tight enough to cause any damage.

**Later**

After the "event" in the bedroom, Naruto was now in the bathroom getting everything ready for Miia's bath, though he looked around and couldn'thelp but sigh, "Geez, I can't believe my house had to be remodelled to make room for Miia, but, then again she is a Lamia, so it's not all that surprising, though I wish I had a say in things."

While he was thinking about his remodelled house, the door to the bathroom opened gaining his attention, unfortunately Miia was completely naked, making Naruto completely red in the face, which Miia caught sight of.

As Naruto turned around heading for the door, his spider-senses tingled, making him quickly leap towards the ceiling and stick there, just in time for Miia's tail to miss him, "I told you Miia, if you want my attention don't use you tail to grab me, if I was any ordinary person my neck would've snapped by whiplash."

Though Miia was pouting, she couldn't help but to give in, since his spider-senses would alert him to any dangers, with mornings being different since he's asleep and she sneaks in instead of lunging at him quickly.

You see, ever since Miia moved in, with Naruto being especially kind to her, she has been trying to keep him close to her on a daily basis, which caused him to have to explain to her about what happened to him, along with having chakra and gaining spider-powers 3 years ago, once Miia accepted that she was even more determined to gain his affection since Naruto was an unknown so maybe the prohibition laws didn't apply to him.

Luckily he managed to escape the bathroom and began cooking down stairs, cooking egg-based food, as he was dishing out, contemplating his life so far, his spider-senses went off again, only it was a slight warning since it told him that someone was behind him, "Hey Miss Smith, glad you could drop by, let me guess, your here to see if anything is out of the ordinary, but then again, what you'd expect from a ditsy exchange coordinator, seeing as you brought Miia here by accident."

When he said that Miss smith was quick to change the subject, not wanting to be found out she made a mistake, "Anyway, it seems Miia wants to have a permanent stay here, meaning you'll have to learn all the laws of the exchange, more coffee please~"

Rolling his eyes at her pushiness, he began making Smith her coffee, "Yeah, I understand the law, but you forget, you and your people are still trying to figure out where to place me, since I'm not from this world and I ended up with spider-powers when I first arrived here, so it's difficult to figure out what to do with me, but until then, I'm not gonna harm Miia in anyway, sexual or otherwise."

As it turned out, he had no choice but to explain to Miss Smith about his background, along with his spider-powers, since one time she caught him escaping one of Miia's "attacks" when she was trying to grab him with her tail, since the coordinator had the tendency to just walk in.

Gaining a nod from the coordinator, she moves towards him to grab her coffee, but before that she tried to tease him by touching his cheek sensually, but just before anything could happen, Naruto's eyes widen, everything moved in slow-motion as coming from behind him was a tail rushing to reach out and grab him by the neck, luckily he ducked down before that could happen, but it didn't stop the Lamia from quickly rushing over and wrapping herself around Naruto protectively, "HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? NOBODY TOUCHES MY DARLING, NOT EVEN YOU MISS SMITH!"

After having her fun, Miss Smith made her exit, while making sure Naruto remembers the law.

Though, after hearing about the law, Miia became downtrodden, wondering if the law really was such an important thing, then she began reminiscing about how kind Naruto was when they first met, along with accepting that she was part snake as well, even though he had a bad time with them in the past.

She then explained that she didn't care about the law and how Naruto could do anything to her, but Naruto explained that until the people running the exchange can figure out about his placement he didn't want her getting into trouble and that sometimes it's best to wait until things have been sorted out.

Which she reluctantly agreed with his logic, since she also wanted their union to be wholesome, but sometimes her emotion gets the best of her and she just couldn't help herself.

**Later**

The two ended up going out on a field-trip, though Miia wanted it to be called a date, which Naruto had no problem allowing since she was super happy, as they were walking his spider-senses went off, seeing Miia's tail heading his way, which he quickly ducked to allowing the tail to go over his head, "Miia, calm down, with got all day for sightseeing, there's no need to rush." Though he can't help but think, "_My spider-senses seem to be getting more exercise since Miia came into my life._"

The two went around to enjoy themselves, getting something to eat, the arcade, along with Karaoke, though the room wasn't really built for Lamias, though luckily Naruto used his spider-powers to stand on the ceiling, since they were easier to focus on instead of chakra.

After finishing there, Miia ended up dragging Naruto into a lingerie shop, at first Naruto was against it and about to escape, but he knew if he did that he'd get in trouble with Smith for leaving Miia alone, though when she also dragged him into the stale with her, he quickly got out, though he accidentally took her panties, which was a piece of triangle with a sticky substance on the back of it, while being puzzled at such a thing, Miia popped her head out to ask for them back, afterwards Naruto realised how they were used, but that caused his spider-senses to buzz again, since Miia sent her tail to hit him, but instead it hit a stand and sent it flying through the doors.

As they continued with their walk, with Miia teasing Naruto about being a little perv, though Naruto quickly denied it, causing the Lamia to smile cheekily, that is until an ugly couple came round the corner and began to bully Miia about her appearance, suddenly Naruto's spider-sense went off, not for himself but for the pair of idiots being obnoxious towards Miia, just as her tail was about to lash out, heading for the idiots, and got in between the tail and humans, grabbing the tail before it could hurt anyone, with Naruto explaining that the law works both ways, humans can't hurt demis, but demis can't hurt humans and that he didn't want her getting in trouble.

Before the couple noticed, everyone began taking pictures of them with their phones, Miia was now feeling nervous about being the centre of attention, so having no choice, the two decided to hide out in a love hotel, at least until the "heat" dies down, though it would seem Miia had other plans, since she exited the bathroom in a robe and wanted to know what the condoms were for.

After calming down, Miia began feeling down about what happened outside, unfortunately the two were interrupted by Miss Smith and her squad, though after explaining about what happened outside, she let them go.

Though they ended up bumping into the obnoxious couple once more, only this time, Naruto knocked the guy's lights out, though he didn't put all of his strength into his punch, just enough to knock the guy out and hopefully knock some sense into him, since he certainly scarred the guy's ugly girlfriend as well, "People like you two are ugly on the outside as well as the inside, make sure you learned from this in the future."

**Night time**

After that unfortunate episode, Miss Smith explained that there would be no action taken by the ugly couple since they were the ones that evoked Naruto into punching their lights out.

Though once she left, Miia was a little worried about Naruto and concerned about why he did it in the first place, but he put her mind at ease since he only saw her as a girl and what they did was downright awful to do, which caused the snake-girl to start hugging Naruto in gratitude, unfortunately, because she had a hold on him, she began to strip him, boxers and all, though they were interrupted by Miss Smith again, asking Naruto if she could stay for dinner, along with threatening him since it was "difficult" to get him away from court, "_Next time I'm gonna web those idiots up, they just added fuel to this woman's list of blackmail._"

While Miss Smith was eating, Miia was pouting, "Oh yeah Miia, while looking around in the hotel room I managed to find this, I believe it's yours." Before anything in the coordinator's hand was Miia's triangular panties, causing the Lamia to blush red and dive for them in embarrassment, pretty much ending their day on a high note, if Miia's yell was anything to come by.

**The End.**

**There you have it, my idea of Naruto in the Monster Musume World gaining spider powers because of a paranoid mad scientist, using his powers to not get hurt by Miia and helping Miss Smith with a Dark Spider Suit from time to time, as you've already know, I picked the Dark Suit from the Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 game because it is closely resembles a more ninja-like style than any other Spider-Man suit, since it just screams Spider-Ninja.**

**Also as for Naruto becoming smarter, lets face it, without bias teachers, along with using chemistry for his pranks, Naruto could've become a powerful and smart ninja, but because of that, along with Kakashi not properly teaching him and Sakura anything.**

**The same could be said for Jiraiya, since the pervert wasn't round until during the Chunnin Exams and barely taught Naruto anything, but that could be because he thought Kakashi could help Naruto out, but again it was Jiraiya's fault for not being there to help him out.**

**As for the fox, I think that he would feel that he can relax more, not having to heal Naruto of any major damages anymore, minus the spider since he only stopped the venom from changing Naruto into a Man-Spider and remain human, only with spider-powers, and since he no longer has to worry anymore, he can just snooze for as long as he wants.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Monster Musume. **Or Spider-Man.


End file.
